


Oh to be a detective

by Axolotl_Gal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Gen, my hopes and dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl_Gal/pseuds/Axolotl_Gal
Summary: My dream
Kudos: 1





	Oh to be a detective

Oh, to be an old-timey detective. I would wear one of those fancy jackets with a hat and smoke a cigarette. I would have a dangerous secret... That would be so cool :(


End file.
